Cum for me
by dirtylittletwilightsecrets
Summary: Caleb's birthday, the newlyweds get a little distracted. PWP.


Emily could practically smell how much Alison wanted her as the pair of them sat together at Caleb's birthday dinner. It was a classy place, which was good for Emily; all she was focusing on was her wife's chest, plunging in a blood red dress. Her hand was lightly pressed on her thigh, she could tell Alison was trying to ignore it, but the slight bite of her lip, and the way her eyes were slightly glazed over, told her she wasn't doing very well. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the centre of the table, Emily topped Alison's glass up, careful to keep her eyes glued onto her the whole time.

"Is that good for you, baby?" Ali just nodded, her mind drifting to back to just before they left, Emily saying those exact words to her but for very different reasons. Her attention to the conversation was wavering, hardly there. Watching Emily give her that look, the look where she knew all she was picturing was bending her over a table, made it hard to think about anything else. Her hand resting heavily on her thigh, Ali could feel the closeness of her wife's body against hers, her breath hot in her ear.

"To Caleb!" Toby raised his glass, and the pair of them just managed to register it in time without looking suspicious. Time dragged on, Emily's touch become heavier and their breaths darker.

"Just say the words, baby" She whispered in her ear as the others turned their attention to each other "I can make you cum right here if you want me to" Ali almost squealed as Emilys touch become firmer, her finger grazing her thigh further up, rubbing along her panties as she pretended to eat. Alison couldn't stop her eyes from closing with pleasure, her little mouth dropping, an expression Emily adored on her; it meant she was doing her job right. Watching her grind her hips helplessly against the gentle rubbing of Emily's fingers,

"hard, go harder" Ali muttered into her wine glass.

"What was that, Alison?" Hanna asked. Ali squealed in surprise, a crimson blush taking over her face.

"Just, appreciating this meal" She managed to get out fairly inconspicuously, though Hanna shot Emily a coy smile before returning to her conversation with Spencer.

"You're bad" Emily leant across the table, close enough to rest a hand on her wife's chest, her nipples erect under the thin fabric of her dress "you want me to get you off right here in the open?" She whispered "because Im' gonna make you scream, baby. I'm gonna fuck your pussy so hard you'll be begging me to stop" How the whole table wasn't hearing what was going on Alison didn't know. All she knew was that her clit suddenly became so swollen she thought she was gonna pass out from the tension.

"Please" she begged as Emily's hand wavered, finally finding their way to Ali's pussy lips; she could feel the pool of her wife's juices already flooding the tiny g-string she had opted for that evening.

"did you come here wanting me to fuck you? You really are my whore aren't you, baby?" In the secluded booth, they were fortunate enough to get the back corner, hidden by the distance from the candle light. Though Ali was beginning to think that wasn't a coincidence. Suddenly Emily's tongue swiftly licked at Ali's earlobe. She froze as Emily bit it; it was something she knew drove her crazy.

"Spread your legs" she whispered, desperate to slide her fingers into her wife's dripping pussy. Ali did as she was told, almost bleeding from biting her lip so hard as Emily entered her, two fingers without missing a beat, rapidly moving back and forth, with the subtly of a professional.

"Fuck" Alison breathed, her hips grinding in perfect synchronicity as she was finger fucked by her wife. It didn't take long for Emily to slip in a third and a fourth, Ali's arousal the perfect lube, never breaking eye contact; she always loved to watch Ali become weaker and weaker under her touch until she couldn't take it anymore. Emily heard someone, she assumed it was Spencer, loudly clear their throat. She supposed they may not be as secret, Ali had started sweating from her desperation to cum. But she didn't care; let them watch. Emily moved faster, her lips at Ali's jaw now as she sucked her lightly.

"My dirty girl" Emily whispered, finally able to get her whole fist into Alison's gaping cunt. "your pussy is so wet for me baby"

"take me home" She begged "please, I want your cock"

"I'm right here" Emily teased. "cum all over my hand, princess" it was getting progressively harder to keep the volume down, all Emily wanted to do was bend her wife over backwards and fuck her all over the table for the world to see. Just the image of her bare ass on display, her wrists tied together, the whip marks bright red against the beautiful pale of Alison's skin. Her hand went deeper in her pussy, her own cunt now getting wet at the thought of abusing her wife, making her scream with pain so hard she'd squirt for her.

"Cum like the little slut you are" she whispered. "do as I say" That was what it took to knock Ali over the edge, her orgasm raking through her as she silently came all over her wife's hand, the release causing her to scream ever so slightly. Thankfully she was able to cover it with a hiccup.

"Too much wine" she laughed loudly as everyone seemed to be finishing their meals.

"I haven't even started mine yet" Emily said in response, regretfully pulling her fist out of her wife's cunt, the urge to lick the entire thing clean was overwhelming. Instead, she waved her fingers in front of Ali. "here, baby, do you like this sauce I had? Taste it" Ali didn't hesitate in licking her own cum off Emily's fingers.

"That's delicious" Ali agreed, over compensating because no one was paying attention. Emily then licked herself clean, moving to Ali's neck as they leaned back against the chairs.

"you're so good for me, princess" she muttered "my good little cum slut" Alison scooched closer to her wife, so grateful for her.

"I'll always cum for my daddy" She whispered.

"Daddy's going to punish you soon" She responded, not looking Ali in the eye as she wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder "you were bad teasing me like that" She thought of the car. Of the whips and shackles and straps that were waiting for them in the trunk. "you're not fucking sleeping tonight" She promised, as the bill was asked for and people began to leave.

"my cunt doesn't want to"

"good" Emily said, standing up and taking her hand as they walked to the car. They both got comfortable, fastening their seatbelts and picking the music station "because we aren't going home. I'm taking you to the forest this time. And I've got a lot less romance in mind" And just like that, Alison felt like she was going to cum again already.


End file.
